MINWOO IS BLACK
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Hanya sebuah masalah sepele yang terjadi dalam keluarga Meanie. /"Tapi kenapa Minwoo tak putih? padahal ibu kan putih"/"Itu karna kulit Minwoo turunan dari Ayah"/"Hahhh kenapa ibu mau menikah sama ayah sih? Dia kan hitam"


Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita tentang masalah sepele yang terjadi dalam keluarga Meanie. /"Tapi kenapa Minwoo tidak putih? padahal ibu kan putih"/"Itu karna kulit Minwoo turunan dari Ayah"/"Hahhh~ kenapa ibu mau menikah sama ayah sih? Dia kan hitam"

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Author : Alien Warbyazah

Note. : Minwoo / Jisung= 6 tahun

Mingyu = 27 tahun

Wonwoo. = 28 tahun

Jeonghan. = 29 tahun

 **MINWOO IS BLACK**

"POKOKNYA MINWOO TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH!"

 **BAMMMM**

Mengelus dada. Yah, itulah yang Wonwoo lakukan ketika melihat daun pintu yang tertutup paksa tepat di wajahnya. Tak luput pula suara pintu di kunci mengiri kejadian yang hampir mengambil nyawanya tersebut. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, pandangan frustasi kembali terlempar ke arah pintu bertuliskan nama Kim Min Woo.

Yah, Kim Min Woo adalah anak dari pernikahan Wonwoo bersama Mingyu. Minwoo adalah anak yang sangat tampan. Ia memiliki mata dan hidung seperti Wonwoo, kulit tan, bibir dan juga postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Mingyu. Sayangnya, sifat Minwoo 99,9 % berasal dari Mingyu. Ia mempunyai sisi Egois, Manja dan Keras kepala. Untung saja ia tidak memiliki sifat mesum mingyu. Belum maksudnya :v

"Kenapa kau melamun di sana sayang?" Suara berat dan sexy menyapa inda pendengar Wonwoo. Mata tajam itu lantas tersenyum melihat sang suami yang telah standbye dengan pakaian kantornya. Namun senyum itu memudar mengingat sang anak yang masih belum mau membuka pintunya.

"Min Woo entah kenapa tidak mau sekolah, aku bingung harus membujuknya seperti apa lagi" Mingyu tersenyum maklum, Ia lalu berjalan mengambil alih tempat Wonwoo berdiri.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Minwoo sayang, Cepat keluarlah, Kau tidak mau sekolah eoh?"

"TIDAAAAKKK"

"Kenapa? Kalau sakit ayo kita pergi ke dokter?"

"AKU TIDAK SAKIT!"

"Ayolah sayang, Ini sudah lewat dari jam 07.00, kau bisa terlambat"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, PERGI SAJA SANA!"

JGEEEERRRR. Menggeram kasar, Mingyu lantas menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam..

"YAAAKK KAU! KELUARLAH ANAK SETAN! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH, MAU JADI APA KAU HA!"Wonwoo menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Mingyu. Bukannya memadamkan api, ia malah melempar bensin. Tidak anak, Tidak Ayah. Mereka sama-sama membuat Wonwoo pusing.

"AKU BENCI AYAH!"

"HEI KENAPA KAU JADI MEMBENCI AYAH"

"KARNA AYAH HITAM!"

"KAU JUGA HITAM BODOH!"

"..."

Hening sejenak. Entah kenapa perasaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendadak tak enak. Dan itu terjawab sudah ketika mendengar tangisan keras dari dalam kamar.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang bertambah pusing. Terlebih saat suara tangisan menggelegar yang tambah lama tambah membesar.

"Yak kau menangis?" Wajah Minggyu mendadak panik. Yang ia tahu, Minwoo bukanlah bocah yang cengeng. Jika ia marah atau kesal, ia akan menghajar orang tersebut. Bahkan adik kecilnya pernah jadi korban keberingasan Minwoo karna tidak di belikan Helikopter Asli. Tapi, ada apa dengan bocah dedemit ini sekarang? Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan kalut. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum. Yah~ Mungkin memang Wonwoo lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Minwoo tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja. Aku akan mengurus semuanya" Ucap Wonwoo yang mengerti akan tatapan Mingyu.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

CUP

.

.

.

10.15

Wonwoo meregangkan ototnya setelah menyelesaikan berbagai tugas rumah sendirian. Sendirian? Yah sendiri. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Mingyu ingin menyewa para maid, setidaknya 15 atau 20 orang. Tapi ia selalu melarang dengan alasan hemat. Padahal untuk seorang miliarder seperti Mingyu, menggaji banyak pembantu bukanlah hal besar. Tapi yah, begitulah. Wonwoo tak ingin ada orang asing didalam keluarganya. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya ia untuk bersantai dan menonton TV, di temani dengan beberapa snack yang ia beli bersama Minwoo kemarin. Oh iya Minwoo!

"Ahhh sudah jam segini, Minwoo dari tadi belum sarapan"

Dengan bermodalkan kaki jenjangnya, Wonwoo kini berdiri di pintu bercat abu-abu yang dari tadi belum juga terbuka. 'Benar-benar keras kepala'

Tok

Tok

"Min Woo... Keluarlah sayang. Kau belum sarapan"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Wonwoo menggeram kecil, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Jika yang di dalam kamar ini adalah Mingyu, sudah sedari tadi ia mendobrak pintu ini. Gini-gini dulu ia adalah pernah ikut taekwondo.

Tok

Tok

"Sayang keluarlah.."

"..."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

'Haaaaahhhh~ terpaksa'

"Min Woo hiksss.. Kenapa kau begini hiks. Keluarlah sayang hikss"

'Cklek' Pintu bercat abu-abu itu terbuka.

Untuk sesaat, Seringaian licik menghiasi bibir Wonwoo. Jangan remehkan kemampuan aktingnya. Selain taekwondo ia juga pernah ikut kelas drama.

Sebuah kepala mungil bersurai coklat madu tampak timbul di balik daun pintu.

"I-ibu menangis? jangan menangis"

Wonwoo tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata palsunya. Dengan perlahan, ia dekatkan dirinya ke arah bocah 6 tahun yang memandanginya khawatir. "Makanya jangan buat ibu khawatir, ayo mandi~"

Tubuh kecil itu terangkat ke udara saat Wonwoo menggendongnya. Membawa Minwoo ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamar. Minwoo hanya diam, menuruti perlakuan ibunya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah hampir naked bersama sang ibu, menyisakkan celana dalam untuk menutupi bawahan. Wonwoo kemudian merendamkan tubuhnya di bathub bersama Minwoo, tangannya yang tengah memegang sabun ia gosokan ke kulit tan Minwoo.

"Pasti sakit"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Yah beginilah jika Minwoo melihat bekas jahitan di perutnya, yang merupakan efek dari kelahiran sesar. Memang, salah satu cara agar laki-laki bisa melahirkan adalah operasi. Karna mereka tidak punya mulut rahim yang besar. Oleh karna itu, Minwoo selalu sedih saat melihat bekas jahitan di tubuh ibunya.

"Ini tidak sakit lagi kok" Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada yang lembut. Yah memang ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit di perutnya. Apalagi bekas jahitannya sudah memudar, tapi yang namanya Minwoo tentu saja mirip dengan Ayahnya. Mereka selalu berlebihan jika itu bersangkutan dengan dirinya. Terlalu terobsesi dan terkesan protektif.

"Tapi-kulit ibu jadi jelek begini"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian Ayah tak akan meninggalkan Ibu hanya karna bekas ini. Kan dia penyebab masalahnya" Entah pura-pura mengerti atau memang mengerti, karna efek dari kemesuman yang dimiliki sang Ayah. Minwoo hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman aneh. Dan hal itu, membuat Wonwoo ingin terjun ke sungai Amazon saat menyadari hal aneh yang tidak sengaja ia ucapkan. Ia lupa jika Minwoo itu 99,9% nya Mingyu.

"Tapi... kenapa kulit Ibu sangat putih?"

Wonwoo terkekeh sambil menggosok punggung Minwoo yang belum ia sabun.

"Ini karna orang tua ibu berkulit putih"

"Tapi kenapa Minwoo tidak putih? padahal ibu kan putih"

Gelak tawa menyambut pertanyaan Minwoo.

"Itu karna kulit Minwoo turunan dari Ayah"

Dengusan kesal terdengar dari bibir mungil Min Woo.

"Hahhh~ kenapa ibu mau menikah sama ayah sih? Dia kan hitam"

Lagi-lagi tawa geli terdengar dari bibir Wonwoo. Aduh. jika Mingyu mendengar ini. Pasti ia akan menggoreng Minwoo menjadi sate.

"Jika ibu menikah dengan orang lain, Minwoo pasti tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Yang lahir bukan Minwoo tapi orang lain. Seseorang yang berkulit putih dan pastinya bukan Minwoo, Apa Minwoo mau?" Minwoo terdiam. Benar apa yang ibunya katakan. Tapi tetap saja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Memang Minwoo tidak suka dengan kulit tan ini?" Gelengan keras menyambut pertanyaan Wonwoo. Jujur saja, Ia sangat tidak suka dengan kulitnya. Ia sangat minder dengar teman-temanya yang berkulit putih.

"Kenapa? Asal Minwoo tau saja, kulit tan itu membuat seseorang menjadi lebih manly, dan tentu saja Minwoo jadi pusat perhatian. Bukannya Minwoo di sukai banyak orang?"

Minwoo mengangguk. Iya dia memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak teman-teman TKnya yang sering memberinya bekal atau coklat yang ibu mereka buatkan. Tapi rasanya percuma jika semua temannya menyukainya tetapi 'dia' tidak.

"Jadi kenapa Minwoo tidak suka?"

Hening. Minwoo mendadak diam seribu bahasa. Senyuman maklum lagi-lagi terlintas di bibir Wonwoo. Jika Minwoo tidak ingin menjawabnya, akan lebih baik ia menunggu jawaban, dari pada memaksanya untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

"Boo Han Guk"

"I'm here man!"

"Choi Ji Cheol"

"haaaa~~~diirrrr ssaeeee~~~~~mmm"

"Kwon Ji Sung"

"HADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR PAK GURU!"

"Lee Chan Min"

"HADIRRR"

"Wen Ming Hui"

"Hoaaamm hadir ssaem"

"Kim Min Woo"

"..."

"Kim Min Woo"

"..."

Jeonghan melihat bangku kosong yang terletak di depannya. Yang kebetulan berada di samping Kwon Ji sung.

"Dia tidak datang?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Jisung. Bocah manis berambut pirang itu mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Apa kalian semua tau kenapa Minwoo tidak hadir?"

Mereka semua menggeleng tak tahun. Dahi Jeonghan berkerut bingung, Kemana bocah itu? Sakitkah?

"Haahh~ aneh sekali. Dia kan anak Mingyu. Tidak mungkin bisa sakit" monolog Jeonghan. Yah benar, yang namanya Mingyu mana mungkin bisa sakit. Ia berbicara seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dulu ketika Wonwoo berulang kali menolak Mingyu, Mingyu bertekad terjun dari lantai 5. Tapi iw hanya lecet-lecet ringan.

"Ah sebaiknya ku telpon saja"

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Jeonghan mengarahkan telpon ke arah telinga.

'tuuuuuutt~ tuuuuutttt~ tuuuuuuuuutt~ Halo?'

"Yah Wonwoo-ya, ini aku Jeonghan"

'Eh Jeonghan hyung, aduh maaf hyung aku lupa menelponmu, hari ini Minwoo tidak bisa hadir'

"Eoh begitu yah? dia sakit apa memang?"

'Ahahahahaha. Ayolah hyung. Dia itu anak Mingyu.'

"Makanya aku bingung kenapa dia tidak hadir"

'Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tau hyung. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin pergi sekolah. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia begitu ngotot tidak mau sekolah. Apa hyung tau kenapa?'

"Apa dia tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

'Percuma saja hyung. Dia tidak mau menjawabku'

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Sebaiknya kau bujuk lagi dia lebih keras"

'Haaahh~ baiklah akan kuusahakan hyung'

"Anyeonggg"

'Anyeoongg'

tuuut tutttt.

Tatapan Jeonghan kembali lagi kepada anak muridnya yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya heran. Sebegitu khawatirnya kah mereka?

"Minwoo kenapa ssaem?"

"Ayo kita jenguk"

"Padahal semalam Minwoo baik-baik saja loh"

"Sepertinya ini gara-gara Jisung"

"Jisung memang keterlaluan"

"hei-hei kalian membicarakanku? mau kubunuh hah?"

Jeonghan menatap Jisung begitu merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan percakapan anak muridnya. Ada apa dengan jisung?

"Jisung, memang ada apa antara kau dan Minwoo?" Bocah berambut kuning itu terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan. Untuk sesaat, mata bulat itu melotot ke arah bocah yang di duduk di belakangnya, Lee Chan min. Tapi begitu merasakan jika Jeonghan menunggu jawabannya, Jisung kembali menatap Jeonghan yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Tidak ssaem, kami baik-baik saja" Jeonghan menghela nafasnya berat. Jika Jisung tidak mau jujur, dan semua murid takut kepadanya, Ia tahu kepada siapa ia akan mendapat jawaban. Siapa lagi jika tidak,Boo Han Guk.

"Boo Han Guk, Kau tau sesuatu bukan?" Semua mata beralih ke arah bocah blasteran yang kini malah nyengir kuda. Jisung memejamkan matanya pasrah. Habis sudah jika itu Han Guk. Si mulut ember berdarah dingin.

"Kemaren Minwoo dan Jisung bertengkar ssaem"

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Yah tunggu sebentar" Wonwoo berlari ke arah pintu utama, setelah melepaskan celemek dan sarung tangannya.

Cklek

Wonwoo melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aneh, padahal tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu"

Karna tak mendapati orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu, Wonwoo hendak menutup pintunya kembali. Tapi niatnya tertunda begitu mendengar suara imut yang berasal dari arah bawah.

"Aku disini Ajjhusi"

Wonwoo lantas melihat kearah sumber suara. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan, bukan! tapi anak laki-laki yang imut luar biasa.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ imut sekali" Jisung menghela nafas kesal, saat kedua pipinya menjadi sasaran cubitan Wonwoo. Selama ini tak ada yang berani mencubit pipinya, kecuali Ayah dan ibunya yang merupakan salah satu orang ter berisik di dunia. Tapi, untuk Ajjhusi yang cantik ini, sesekali tidak apalah.

"Imutttttt~ uhhhhhhh"Eh tunggu sebentar, kenapa ia bertindak seperti perempuan. Sempat berdehem sebentar, Wonwoo langsung kembali ke wajah sok coolnya kembali. Haaahh percuma saja Wonwooo, mau bagaimanapun kau itu tetap cantik.

"Huuff maaf adik kecil.. Tapi kamu di sini mencari siapa? Dimana orangtuamu"

"Aku adalah teman sekelas Minwoo, Kwon Ji Sung. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Minwoo"

 **Flashback**

"Perkenalkan namaku Jisung"

Semua murid di kelas bersorak gembira terutama Minwoo. Bocah tampan itu dari tadi terus menatap Jisung dengan cengiran kuda miliknya. Sungguh ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang banyak.

"Jadi, Kau bisa duduk di..." Jeonghan melirik seluruh bangku kosong yang ada di kelas. Tapi tidak ada yang cocok dengan Jisung, karna bocah itu sendiri memiliki tubuh mungil yang tak mungkin bisa ia tempatkan di belakang ataupun di sudut ruangan.

"Disini! duduklah di sampingku! Chanmin lagi pergi pipis. Nanti bisa kusuruh dia pindah" Ucap Minwoo sembari menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Jeonghan tersenyum menyetujui pendapat Minwoo. Namun ia agak sedikit heran dengan gelagat Minwoo kali ini, biasanya bocah itu selalu diam dengan tampang cuek khas Mingyu dan hanya ngomong jika ia perlu saja. Mungkin bocah ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Nah Jisung... silahkan duduk di samping Minwoo. Ssaem ada urusan sebentar. Jadi kalian tetap disini yah"

"Yah ssaeeeeemm"Setelah kepergian Joenghan , Jisung berjalan ke arah bangku yang berada di samping Minwoo. Mungkin

"Hei salam kenal. Aku Minwoo"

"Hn" balas Jisung cuek bebek.

Keluar main.

"Jisung, kenapa wajah Jisung cantik sekali?"

twitch...

"Apa maksudmu hah?! dasar hitam!"

"Aku tidak hitam!"

"Kau hitam!"

"Dasar pendek!"

"Apa katamu! Aku benci kauuuu!"

"Ji-jisung"

Flashback off

"Oh jadi begitu yah.. Pantas saja dari semalam dia terlihat sedih"

"benarkah? maafkan aku ajhhusi"

"Tapi memang aneh, Biasanya Minwoo kalau diejek seperti itu, dia pasti akan memukul orang yang mengejeknya, apa... dia menyukaimu"

Jisung terlonjak, Wajahnya mendadak merah.

"Hahahah. Sudahlah. tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Kau tinggal naik tangga saja dan kamarnya yang bercat abu-abu"

Jisung mengangguk paham, lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang memandanginya heran.

"Dia terlihat mirip seseorang.. Tapi siapa yah?" Monolog Wonwoo

.

.

.

"Minwoo.. Bangunn~"

Minwoo tersadar begjtu tubuhnya di guncang oleh bocah blonde yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan masih setengah sadar, ia bangkit dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jisung? kau ternyata."

Bocah blonde itu mengangguk malas. Haaah bisakah ia pergi sekarang?

"Jisung hehehe. EH JISUUUNG!" Jisung menutup kedua telinganya spontan. Matanya menatap sinis bocah tan yang kini memandangnya shock.

"YAK JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Minwoo terbelalak kaget. Mengucek matanya kembali, berusaha meyakinkan kalau yang ia lihat sekarang benar Kwon Ji sung.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" Wajah Minwoo mendadak berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat.

"Minta maaf" ujar Jisung cuek bebek. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minwoo yang masih menatap Jisung sinis. Ughh dia kesini juga karna suruhan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?! Kau bilang kau benci padaku. kenapa? karna aku hitam?" Jisung menghela nafas, sepertinya Minwoo benar-benar menanggapi serius masalah semalam.

"Sebenarnya Aku tidak benci padamu. Itu karna aku kesal kau mengataiku cantik" Ucap Jisung masih dengan gaya cuek bebek.

"Jadi kau tidak membenciku, walaupun kulitku hitam?"

Jisung mengangguk kalem. Minwoo tertawa, ia lantas memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya. Jisung memutar matanya bosan sembari melepas pelukan maut MinWoo.

"Kau harus masuk sekolah besok"

Minwoo mengangguk semangat dengan senyum dan wajah yang cerah seperti biasa.,

Wonwoo yang mengintip interaksi ke dua bocah itu di kamar, hanya senyam senyum. Ia merasa benih-benih cinta akan mewarnai kehidupan Minwoo. Dan itu cukup membuatnya geli, karna mengingat Minwoo yang masih menyandang status bocah. Tapi tak apalah, asal Minwoo bahagia.

 **END**

Omake

"yah yeobeoseyo?"

"Yakk! Kim Won Woo! Apa anakku ada di rumahmu?!"

"Woozi! Yak! Kau sudah kembali dari Jepang? Sudah 6 tahun kau tidak mengabariku sialan! Sahabat macam apa kau!"

"Jika aku mengabarimu terus, bisa-bisa aku akan kabur ke seoul. Ayolah katakan, dimana anakku!"

"Eh tunggu sebentar, kau dapat nomorku dari siapa?"

"Jeonghan, Wonwoo ya aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Dimana anakku!"

"Apa'an sih kau ini. Mana aku tau. Memang kau sudah punya anak?"

"Jangan bohong kau kurus, Jeonghan bilang Jisung ada di rumahmu"

"Pendek sial- Eh tunggu sebentar. Jisung?"

"Yah Jisung. Anakku dia baru masuk TK. Jeonghan meneleponku bahwa ia ada bersamamu"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah mempunyai anak?"

"Hmmm"

"Dan kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Jika aku mengabarimu terus, bisa-bisa aku meninggalkan Hoshi dan kabur ke Seoul, Ayolah katakan dimana Jisung!"

"..."

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"..."

"Wonwoo-ya"

"..."

"YA Kurus~"

"CARI TAU SENDIRI, DASAR PENDEK!"

Tuuuut

Tuuuut

 **THE REAL END :v**

Judulnya agak ganas yak :v Jisung di sini kalian bisa bayangin sendiri yeth kayak mana :v Emang agak susah sih, kalo ga bayangin ajehh Woozi waktu kecil , kalo gua sih gitu :v Oh iyen,jangan lupa juga pantengin ff gua yang lain :v.*promosi...

Gomawoo~

Review Jusseyo ~~~


End file.
